paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carly (Lex)
Carly belongs to Lunar Lex. She is Bugsy and Toffee's older half-sister, and the Paw Patrol's lumberjack/forest ranger pup. Personality Carly is kind and helpful, but can be loud and boastful at times. She never means to hurt anyone's feelings when she brags. Like her sister, Carly's also a tomboy, and isn't afraid to get dirty. However, she isn't too fond of baths, but will take them if she has to. She loves her sister unconditionally and would go as far as sacrificing herself to save her after what happened with her brother. Bio Carly's mother was Paige the golden retriever/lab mix and her father was Bradley the corgi. However, Paige and Bradley didn't exactly get along. After Carly was born, Paige argued with Bradley almost every day. Finally, Paige was fed up with Brad and abandoned him along with her daughter, not even a month old. Bradley and Carly lived alone together for a long while until Brad met Wendy, an escaped pet corgi from a cruel owner. He was absolutely in love with her, and Carly adored her personality too. So, the two corgis happily became mates and Wendy had Bugsy and Toffee. Carly tried to be the best big sister she could to both of them. One day, after Bugsy went out for a walk, she went missing. Carly, Wendy and Bradley searched everywhere, but she was never found, and they didn't know that she had joined the Paw Patrol. The family was distraught, and at the same time, Toffee came down with a terrible disease and later passed away. Carly and her parents became more depressed, especially Wendy. That's when Carly decided she'd go off and look for her sister. After searching the town far and wide, she was all out of places to look when she found the Lookout. She thought she might as well check there, since that was the only place left. Sure enough, Bugsy was there. Carly told her everything that happened, and Bugsy was super sad, but felt better when Carly joined the Paw Patrol by saving some pups from a falling tree. The two pups came back home with the great news, and their parents were proud. By the time both of their daughters got married, Wendy and Bradley both got adopted by a couple, and they still visit their daughters, along with their grandchildren by the time they're born. Appearance Carly is a yellow golden retriever/lab/corgi mix. Her tail is short and fluffy, and her ears are semi-perked. She has a white muzzle, chest and belly, and golden-yellow eyes. She has a scar on her back along with a small limp. But, her scar's hard to see and her limp's getting better by the minute. Uniform Carly wears an indigo top with black fingerless gloves and an indigo chullo hat with a puffball. Her collar is black and her tag has a picture of three logs lined up by each other. Trivia Tools *Axe *Saw Vehicle Carly drives an indigo pickup truck with wooden sides on the back of it. It also has a small wood-chipper attatched to it. (That idea was by Confetii the Party Pup.) Catchphrases *TBA (If you could help, that would be great!) Random *Carly was adopted from WittleFuzzyPuppehs. I tweaked her design a bit, however. *Carly was originally a mean brat, but I gave that personality to her step-cousin Venus. *She has a trainee that's a dachshund named Cedar. *Speaking of Venus, Carly tends to bicker with Venus a lot, and sometimes her troublemaking brother Eddy as well.